


Better Than An Autograph

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [21]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Celebrity Crush, I know nothing about boxing, M/M, fanfic giveaway, so have some hand jobs to distract from that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: Hal's a fan of John's boxing. Locker room shenanigans ensue.





	Better Than An Autograph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meister (CruelInsanity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelInsanity/gifts).



> [ ultistes-meister](https://ultistes-meister.tumblr.com/) asked:
> 
> If there's still time to send these in, then I just got a new one. JohnHal, with Hal being human(like, Dirk's twin or younger brother or something) and John is a popular local boxer, Hal being a bit of a fan. Nsfw? Yes, nsfw please :3

'And because his bob and weave technique is so good, you'd be better off making  _him_  come to  _you_ ,' Hal continues.

He started talking at the ring and hasn't stopped all the way into the locker rooms. Technically fans shouldn't come into them, but he kept you talking so long that everyone else has gone home and you're starting to think that the flirty vibes you picked up on at the start of the conversation were actually just fan vibes. Like actual fan vibes, not groupie fan vibes. You don't even know if anything he's saying makes any sense! You just punch people, you don't think about it!

'And you have a good reach, so you ...'

Hal trails off and you look up to see what has finally gotten him to stop talking. Oh, it's you! He's staring pretty intensely at your newly naked chest. You just started undressing automatically when you got to your locker, it's not like you have any modesty in a room like this usually. 

'So I ...?' you prompt him.

'Uhh ... yes,' Hal says, dragging his eyes from your chest. 

You grin at him cockily. Maybe he is the groupie kind of fan after all. 

'Are you teasing me, Egbert?' he asks.

'I wouldn't do that,' you say. 'You were saying something about my good reach?' You waggle your eyebrows at him.

Hal groans and hides his face. You can still see his smile through his hands. 

You decide the best decision is to keep getting undressed. Hal uncovers his face at the sound of your shoes hitting the inside of your locker and watches you strip off your shorts and underwear with wide eyes. 

'I'm gonna hit the showers,' you tell him. 'You can keep talking to me though!'

Hal follows you, his silence a very jarring contrast to his talking before. 

'I ... um ...' he says.

You turn the water on and smile at him encouragingly to get him to keep talking. 

'Massages are good, after ...'

'Mmm,' you agree. 'Yeah, it'd be really sweet to get that after every round. Maybe if I get picked up by a sponsor ...'

'I could ...'

Hal's face is almost as red as his hair. 

'I would owe you big time!' you say.

He almost steps into the shower fully clothed, but he stops himself. You snigger to yourself and watch him as he undresses. You're pretty sure you're not misinterpreting this. This is pretty gay. 

Hal finally gets his pants off and hesitates on the edge of the shower. You roll your eyes and pull him in. His hands end up on your chest, almost like he's ready to push you away, except he really isn't doing that. His fingers are tracing the lines of your pecs, tickling a bit when the movement moves your chest hair. 

'Um ...' he says.

He seems to be revving up to talk again. You kiss him before he can. He moves his hands up to your neck and pulls you closer, urges your mouth to move against his. He kisses you like it's a dance, pressing back into you and then easing off so that you follow him. His body is slick against yours from the water and you can feel his dick pressed hard into your thigh. 

You grind up against him and he reaches down to grip you both in his hand. You can't help but thrust into the movement, kissing him desperately the whole time. He bites your shoulder to smother his groan as he comes and it's so hot that you're tipped over the edge as well.

For a while, you both just pant in relative silence. Then you reach for the soap to clean you off and the spell is broken.

'I don't suppose I could get your number?' Hal says.

You laugh. 

'Yeah, sure thing.'


End file.
